Come Back Home
by drowninginmyfeels
Summary: Loneliness isn't Kono's thing.


Author's note: So, some announcements. I will be having exams from the 12th until the 16th _and _I will be going to Turkey on the 26th (or is it the 27th?) until the 9th of January. And I will also be celebrating my birthday on the 21st. So I'll be quite busy this month. I've put _To Make Amends _on hold for a while. I took a break from studying today and wrote this piece. It isn't as angsty as I thought it would be, it's more fluffier. So, yeah, enjoy.

This was inspired by Gym Class Heroes' song _Ass Back Home_ that is super, super great.

Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 isn't mine.

Come Back Home

Steve woke up in his bed, his arm wrapped around a tanned-skin woman with raven hair that was covering her face a little, and her own arm was draped over his stomach. Her legs were smooth as they graze his. She hummed a little in her sleep and cuddled him more. Then he realized who the woman was: Kono. He smiled and drew lazy circles on her back. He felt her body tense up a little and open her eyes.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a smile.

She looked up at him and eased a little. "Morning." She yawned.

"It's Thursday."

Her grin faded and her eyes widened. "No. It can't be. You're lying."

"Sweetheart, you came here on the seventh. It's now the twenty-first. I'm going today," he said to her sadly. "I'm so sorry, but I'm not lying."

She pulled away from him and got out of the bed. She searched for his button-up shirt and when she finally found it she quickly put it on.

"Kono?" he called.

She didn't answer. Her head was kept down and her fingers fumbled with the buttons.

"I volunteered," he said truthfully and bravely. "The Governor wanted to send Chin or Danny – heck, you even made it into his list, Kono – but I volunteered. I volunteered, Kono. I was scared what he would make you do."

That caught her attention. She looked up to him. "Do you even know where you're going? What are you going to do?"

Steve shook his head. "No. I don't know anything."

"Then why?" she had tears in her eyes. She looked down again and finished buttoning up the shirt. It ended higher than mid-thigh and it hurt to look at her because he's going to leave her for God knows how long and he's going to miss those legs and her warmth and everything about her.

"Because you don't like surprises. The element of surprise scares you. You told me yourself. What if the Governor had something up in his sleeve that the boys should do and he chose you and you get yourself killed in the process? I would never do that. _Never_."

"See, what you don't understand is that I would take a bullet for you, Steve. I would volunteer as well if you were chosen."

He chuckled. "I guess we're on the same page then." He rolled out of bed and put on his shirt and cargo pants. He slipped on his shoes and realized that Kono was gone. He walked briskly to the kitchen, where she was making macaroni and cheese. Her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, but some stands came loose. He sighed. "I don't want to lose you just yet."

She turned to him. "I don't want to lose you as well."

He checked his watch. "I have two more hours to kill. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I wanna shower. But I'd rather have breakfast first." She finished making the macaroni and cheese and put it in a big bowl with two spoons. She sat down across from him and they ate in silence. They finished it quickly and Steve said, "I still don't understand how you can make the cheese that savory."

She laughed. "That's for me to know and you to find out." And right there, Steve's phone rang. He knew that ringtone. He suddenly jumped up and took out his phone. He accepted the call and said, "Governor? Yes. Yes. Uhm, okay. All right. Yes." Then he shut his phone. He looked like he was ready to punch the wall.

"Steve?" Kono asked.

"I have to be at headquarters in an hour. Alone, no companions."

"You _have _to be kidding me."

"If you were in this position, what would you do? What would _you_ do, Kono?" he stared her down. "I don't want you to die in the process." He sighed. "I remembered the day he called me into his office. He said a few of his 'friends' from other countries need one of the members of Five-0 to help them do something. He told me that you should be the one, but I told him that since I'm the leader, the captain of Five-0, I should be the one to do the job. He asked me if I was sure, and I said yes. I said yes because I don't trust the new Governor – I don't even trust governors now."

Kono eased a little after a minute digesting his words and replied, "Good luck, then, Sailor. Come back soon." She gave him a little salute that soldiers give.

"I will come back." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. He'll miss her radiating warmth. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." She pulled herself away from him only to kiss him tenderly on the lips. It wasn't like the other kisses she's given him – it was like a goodbye kiss, like a farewell kiss. Her arm snaked its way to his neck and pulled him tight.

When they pulled away, she said, "Just get your ass back home in one piece, alright?"

* * *

><p>Kono spent each day waking up alone in Steve's house. Chin, Danny and Lori would sometimes visit to check up on her, but she insisted to be left alone.<p>

* * *

><p>She stopped going to work after a month of Steve's absence.<p>

* * *

><p>Two months later, Kono received a letter from Steve. He didn't give out much information of where he was and what he was doing, but it said that he wasn't supposed to do this, that he was breaking the rules for sending this letter. <em>I won't be long<em>, he wrote in his bulky cursive handwriting. He ended the letter with a very short but meaningful _I love you_.

* * *

><p>He promised her that he wouldn't be long. That was November of 2010. It's now December of 2011.<p>

* * *

><p>She always said to herself that he wasn't dead, but the thought of him being dead always comes to her.<p>

* * *

><p>At the night of December 30, she awoke to the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. She knew instantly who it was: <em>Steve<em>. She ran to the front door, waiting for him to open the door with the keys she left under the mat.

Steve walked to the porch and grabbed the keys under the welcome mat. He put the key into the hole and heard the click. He pushed the door open and there she was, clad in only a black brassiere and underwear with a silk black-and-white striped robe. He smiled.

"I'm home, baby."

* * *

><p>AN: Forgive me if it's terrible. I tried so hard writing this with Physics and Chemistry in my mind so if it's horrid, please forgive me.

And now I shall study.


End file.
